goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Under the Big Top
'Love Under the Big Top '''was the fifth episode of Season 5 of ''The Golden Girls ''TV series. It was directed by Terry Hughes and written by Susan Harris. The episode originally aired on NBC-TV on October 28, 1989. Summary The episode begins with Blanche and Rose returning from a boat trip expressing their opposing opinions on the experience. Blanche loved the trip, while Rose couldn't get over the treatment she had seen towards the dolphins. Rose then gets involved with a protest named "Friends of the Sea Mammals" and convinces Blanche to get involved, too. Hesitantly, she agrees. Dorothy, meanwhile, was getting ready for a date with her top Miami lawyer boyfriend, Ken. Dorothy talked fondly of Ken with the girls until he arrived and they left for their date. The next day, Dorothy tells the girls that Ken said he wants to talk with her. The girls are convinced he's gonna ask her to marry him, but instead, he reveals to Dorothy that he was quitting his job as a lawyer to become a full-time clown. He says that being lawyer had made him miserable, but being a clown had brought him joy. Ken then invites her to go to dinner with him and his circus group. Dorothy, though shocked, extends her support to Ken and accepts his invitation to dinner with him and his clown friends. After dinner, Dorothy talks about how uncomfortable she felt in the situation. Rose offers an invitation to Dorothy to get involved with the protest in order to take her mind off of Ken and she accepts. Later, Dorothy tells Blanche that Ken asked her to travel with him and the circus and that she may have to call off their relationship. At the protest, a small confrontation ensues and one of the fisherman pulls on Rose and Blanche retaliates by punching him in the face. Now in court with Blanche, Rose, Dorothy, and all the protestors, Sophia comes in and tells Dorothy that Ken is on the way to help them. Dorothy lets everyone know that they should be in good hands. Embarrisingly, Ken arrives in full clown attire to the court, however, he does an excellent job giving their case and everyone is fine. Back at home, Rose is upset that the protest wasn't able to save all of the dolphins, but Blanche cheers her up by saying that at least they did something even it was small. They then plan to go back out and protest again, but this was just a ploy for Blanche to check out the attractive workers at the dock. Meanwhile, Dorothy reveals to Ken that she doesn't really love him, not because of the clown thing, but because she wasn't willing to give up her life at home to spend it with him. Ken says the same and that he wouldn't be able to give up being a clown to be with her. The two mutually agree to split up. Guest Cast Dick Van Dyke as Ken Mell Stewart as the Judge John DiSanti as the Fisherman Notes/Fun Facts * In the episode, it's revealed that Blanche refers to herself as "Water Lily" when talking to herself. * The 1960s series, ''Flipper, is referenced in this episode by Blanche when she reveals her sudden inspiration for saving the dolphins. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes